Oatmeal face
by BTRlover17
Summary: Kendall makes it up to James for oatmeal face


**Oatmeal face **

**Pairing: ****James and Kendall **

**Summary: ****Kendall makes it up to James for oatmeal face **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**I got this idea whilst watching Big Time Terror. **

"Oh and remember when I bumped into Kendall and spilled my oatmeal." Gustavo laughed as he joined Katie and James at the table.

"Yeah, coz it happened like two minutes ago." Kendall said turning away from the sink, his dark blue shirt held away from his body, oatmeal covering the bottom of the material.

"Good times man, good times," The large man declared slapping James on the back.

The pretty boys' dived face first into his full bowl of oatmeal. Kendall would have found it funny if he didn't know how much Gustavo had been annoying his boyfriend. Raising his face from the bowl, the brunette looked beyond pissed off as he brought a napkin to his face.

"So tell me, is your mansion unflooded yet?" James asked, wiping away the lumpy substance.

"Funny you should ask. I just got a call from the crew and they said it could take another day or five." Gustavo announced much the disappointment of Kendall and James.

Ever since the large man had come to stay with them James had been cranky, meaning that he didn't want to do anything except sulk in his bed at night, much to the blonde's dismay. Kendall didn't just miss the fooling around but he missed the cuddling that came after the fooling around, James' body moulding itself to the blondes' as they slept. Kendall would have comforted the taller boy but James wouldn't even talk about it, choosing to lie in bed, moaning in frustration every now and again.

As much as he loved the brunette, Kendall soon lost his patience with the pretty boy. They hadn't had any fun in over a week and Kendall was getting antsy. Today the blonde was particularly horny and seeing James with oatmeal running down his cheeks made the blonde want to wipe away the oatmeal from James' face and replace it with another white substance.

"What," James shouted, rising out of his chair, towering over their boss.

"James, have you seen that cool thing in the hallway." Kendall yelled, grabbing the taller boy around the middle, dragging him out of the hallway.

As soon as the door opened the dark browed boy released his grip on the pretty boy, James stumbling out into the hallway. Closing the door behind him, Kendall turned towards his boyfriend.

"He snores all night," The brunette ranted, raising one finger in the air.

"Scares sun block girl away," Kendall couldn't stop the frown that spread across his features at the mention of the one girl who could still gain James' attention.

The blonde had never liked the girl, part of him still believing that James was going to leave him for her at any moment. He didn't see why the brunette had to bring her into this, especially with the mood Kendall was in today.

"And oatmeal face, which is really good for my complexion." The pretty boy continued as he pulled out the compact mirror he carried everywhere with him.

"But I can't take five more days." James said, his voice dropping a notch lower than normal, as he gripped Kendall's shoulders.

"Snap out of it." Kendall shouted, shrugging out of the brunettes' grasp.

James was shocked, the blonde never yelled at him. Raising his eyebrow, the pretty boy listened as his boyfriend ranted on about being men and taking the bull by the horns.

However halfway through his rant Kendall stopped, staring at James. The blonde hadn't noticed the hurt that was hidden in the taller boys' eyes but when he spotted it, he stopped what he was saying. He hadn't meant to yell at his lover but the brunette was over reacting. Sure Gustavo was annoying as hell, keeping them awake with his snoring and obnoxious behaviour but he was still a guest in their home and guests were supposed to feel welcome.

Without thinking, Kendall cupped his boyfriends' cheek and leaned forward, sealing their lips together. James was shocked by the kiss, assuming the blonde was angry with him for mentioning sun block girl or over reacting about Gustavo but hesitantly kissed back, loving the feel of Kendall's lips against his.

James continued to kiss back slowly, part of him still scared that Kendall was going to pull away but that quickly changed when he felt the blondes' tongue lap at his bottom lip. Parting his lips, James was greeted by Kendall eagerly invading his mouth, tongue mapping out every one of the pretty boys' sensitive spots.

James could feel his body reacting to Kendall's kiss, the blondes' hands roaming down the brunette's back. It had been a while since they had fooled around and James could tell Kendall was desperate for a release. Tentatively pushing his tongue forward, James shivered at the small growl Kendall emitted, their tongues duelling against each others.

Running his hands down the taller boys' body, the blonde gripped James' hips tightly, manoeuvring the brunette back against the wall without breaking the kiss. James couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped his lips when he felt his back touch the wall. Kendall's tongue was still pressing against his sensitive spots and James could feel the heat in his body travel down to his groin.

The blonde broke the kiss, panting softly as he licked along the brunette's jaw line down to his neck. A knee wedged itself between James' legs, working his quickly hardening member through the rough material of his jeans.

"Ngh, Kendall." James moaned, his hand covering his mouth when he realised how loud that had come out.

The blonde boy pulled away, smirking at seeing his lover dishevelled. The pretty's boy head rested against the wall, his eyes hooded, the normally warm hazel eyes turned black and blown wide with lust. Full lips were parted slightly, tiny breaths slipping through the gap, warming Kendall's lips. Leaning forward, the blonde pressed a chaste kiss to James' lips before he pulled away.

Leaning forward once more, Kendall began to nip and suck at the brunette's neck, the pretty boy craning his neck back to allow Kendall better access. Licking along the tendon that stood out in James' neck, Kendall couldn't help but smirk when he felt the brunettes' pulse beat under his tongue. Sucking against the tanned skin beneath him, the blonde brought his teeth forward, slightly grazing the skin.

A small whimper left James' mouth as he felt his lover's teeth graze against his neck. Taking this as a sign to continue, Kendall bit down on the rapidly beating pulse point, his length hardening as James let out a guttural moan. He loved how loud he could make James. Pulling back slightly, Kendall admired the purplish mark which now stood out against James' tanned skin. Running his tongue over the mark, Kendall felt the pretty boy shudder underneath him.

Moving his legs from between the brunettes' legs, the blonde aligned their hips and ground forward harshly, biting his bottom lip to suppress his moan. James wasn't so lucky, and the moan that left his lips went straight to Kendall's cock. He dove forward again, sealing their lips together, teeth clashing.

"Kendall, we can't here." James moaned as his head lolled back against the wall, Kendall taking this as an opportunity to nibble at his lover's Adam's apple.

The blonde continued his assault on James' neck, sucking a matching bruise onto the other side of the brunette's neck. James pressed his hands against his lovers' shoulders gently pushing him back. A look of confusion was written all over Kendall's face, he thought James was enjoying this as much as he was.

"We can't do it here." James panted. The blonde an 'aah' noise, now he understood what James meant.

Looking around, Kendall smiled when he spotted a supply closet down the hall. Wrapping his fingers around James' wrist, the bushy browed boy dragged his lover down the hall towards the closet.

"Really?" James asked a perfectly groomed eyebrow raised under his bangs.

"I thought you wanted me to fuck you?" Kendall asked his free hand reaching between them to cup the bulge in James' jeans.

The moan that slipped past James' lips was enough permission for the blonde and he yanked open the door, pulling the pretty boy into the closet before shutting the door behind them.

The blonde felt his eyes bulge slightly as he turned to face his boyfriend. James was pressed against the wall furthest away from him, eyes closed as one hand palmed the bulge in his jeans. Quickly closing the gap between them, Kendall knocked away James' hand replacing it with his own, kissing away the whimper of protest.

Just as James was getting used to the feeling of Kendall's hand rubbing against his aching cock, the pressure disappeared much to the pretty boys' disappointment. Placing a quick kiss to the brunettes' nose, Kendall ran his hands down James' body, stopping when he reached the hem of his lover's shirt.

Gripping the material of his shirt, the blonde yanked it upward, smiling when he saw how dishelleved the pretty boys' hair was, the oatmeal that was covering his face now gone. Pulling his own shirt over his head, Kendall wasted no time pressing their chests together, heated skin rubbing against each other, shocks tingling through both bodies.

Picking up where he left off, Kendall began to press kisses along James' collarbone, nibbling on the protruding bone. Kissing and sucking his way down James chest, wasting no time in sucking a dusky pink nipple into his mouth.

A low mewl slipped past the taller boys' lips as the blonde began to suck and nibble on the hardening nub, his free hand coming up to tweak and twist the neglected bud. Grazing his teeth over the erect bud, Kendall moved over to the other one, giving it the same treatment.

"Kendall more," James whimpered, his hips bucking slightly, erection brushing against the shorter boys' chest.

Smirking against his lovers' skin, Kendall licked his way down the other boys' perfect abs, tongue flicking along the lines that divided the brunette's abdomen. The blonde scraped his teeth along the edge of James' navel before dipping his tongue into it. Kendall's favourite part of exploring James' body and the bushy browed boy was going to take as much time as possible to enjoy it.

Running his tongue along the faint trail of hair which lead to the waistband of his lover's jeans, Kendall couldn't help but nibble on the succulent skin before him, each inch of James' skin more alluring than the last. Running his tongue slowly over the pretty boys' happy trail, Kendall paused when he reached the waistband of James' jeans. Looking up from under his bangs at his boyfriend, Kendall smirked when James let out a whine.

"Kendall don't tease," the pretty boy whined, his hips thrusting up, erection brushing slightly against Kendall's cheek.

Pressing a kiss just above, the waistband of James' jeans, Kendall smirked at his lover before popping the button through the material. The zipper was quickly pulled down, the material of the brunettes' boxers coming into view. Curling his fingers around both jeans and boxers, Kendall yanked the material down past James' thighs, his mouth watering slightly when James' cock sprung free from the confines of his boxers.

No matter how many times he saw the pretty boys' cock, the blonde still couldn't help his reaction. Gripping the base of the brunette's cock, Kendall began to leisurely pump it, flicking his wrist on every upstroke. Without warning James, the blonde wrapped his lips around the tip of James' erection, his tongue flicking across the slit, moaning slightly as the pretty boys' pre cum burst across his taste buds.

Taking a breath through his nose, Kendall took more of the taller boys' cock into his mouth, tongue swirling from base to tip. Bobbing his head, the blonde felt James' fingers thread through his hair, tugging occasionally. The brunette knew this was a turn on for the shorter boy and he could tell that it was working by the way Kendall moaned around his cock.

Feeling the pretty boys' cock twitch in his mouth, the blonde pulled off with an audible pop, which seemed to resonate around the small closet.

"K...K...Kendall," James moaned his hips thrusting forward.

Instead of answering his boyfriend, Kendall pressed a kiss to James' lips before stepping back slightly. Bringing his hands to his own button and zipper, the blonde made quick work of pulling down his jeans and boxers, kicking them to the side when they pooled around his ankles. Pressing his lips against James' bottom lip, Kendall moaned when the pretty boy sucked them into his mouth, tongue flicking against the tips.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Kendall drew his fingers back from the pretty boys' mouth, reaching down between them to teasingly circle the brunette's entrance. Pushing down slightly, James whimpered as Kendall's finger breached his inner walls. In his lust filled haze, the pretty boy had forgotten that they hadn't done it in a while.

Rubbing his free hand up and down James' arm, Kendall paused for a few moments, allowing the pretty boy to adjust. The brunette nodded when he was ready and the blonde continued to stroke his inner walls, his finger moving in small circles, stretching him slightly. When he felt James was ready, Kendall jammed another finger into the warm heat, moaning quietly as James' fingers clenched around the digits.

Scissoring his fingers within the pretty boy, the blonde's head fell forward when he felt a hand wrap around his needy length. Looking up, the shorter boy was greeted with the sight of James' own smirk as he continued to pump the blonde. Crooking his fingers, Kendall smirked as he felt James let go of his cock, head falling back against the wall, a guttural moan slipping past his parted lips.

Deeming his lover ready, Kendall pulled his fingers out, ignoring the moan of protest from James. Gripping the taller boys' hips, Kendall lifted him up against the wall, the brunette instinctively wrapping his legs around Kendall's waist.

Placing the tip of his erection against the pretty boys' gaping hole, Kendall waited for James to give the signal before slowly pushing in, his eyes fluttering closed as the tight heat enveloped his dick. Small whimpers left James' mouth as the burn of being stretched overwhelmed the pleasure. Kendall quickly caught on, one hand leaving James' hip to wrap around the pretty boys' leaking cock.

Pumping his lovers' cock, Kendall continued to bury himself into the body above him, pausing when he was fully sheathed. Continuing to pump James' cock, Kendall leant forward and began press kisses along the taller boys' neck attempting to make him comfortable.

The pretty boys' inner walls soon relaxed enveloping the blondes' cock like a glove.

"Move," James whispered loud enough for Kendall to hear.

Pulling back, the blonde thrust forward slowly, making sure that James wasn't in pain. As the brunette didn't cry out in pain, Kendall began to thrust faster, his grip on James' hips tightening.

"Harder, faster," James panted his hands gripping the blonde's shoulders as he picked up the pace.

Not wanting to deny his lover any pleasure, Kendall white knuckled the pretty boys' hips as he began to pound into the boy above him, his balls slapping against the brunettes' ass. James' inner walls continued to sporadically clench and unclench around the blondes' length driving him to ram faster and harder into his lover, nails leaving red crescent marks in the tanned skin.

Angling his hips to the right, Kendall thrust in, his length throbbing inside the brunette when James' lurched forward, his face burying into the blondes' neck. Kendall smirked; he had found James' sweet spot. Continuing his relentless assault on the pretty boys' prostate, Kendall reached between them and grasped the brunettes' cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

James moans began to escalate in volume from the two sources of pleasure. The brunette's noises during their time together always turned Kendall on even more and his hand became sloppy, thumb gathering the pre cum that had collected in James' slit. Pressing James' body back against, the wall Kendall smeared the pre cum that was on his thumb along James' lips, leaning forward to clean the pretty boys' mouth with his tongue.

"I'm close," James moaned, his hips grinding against Kendall's.

The blonde began to thrust harder into his lover, hand moving sloppily along the pretty boys' cock.

James couldn't take it any longer and came with a low moan which sounded like Kendall's name, but the blonde couldn't work it out. White liquid covered the blondes' busy fist, covering the pairs' stomachs. Watching James' orgasm and the brunette's walls clenching around his length so tightly he thought he was going to pass out from the pleasure, Kendall thrust in one final time, cumming with a shout, and his forehead falling to rest against James' shoulder as his seed bathed the brunettes' insides.

The pair stayed like that for a few moments, regaining their breath as they came down from their highs. Kendall was the first to move, gently pulling out of James, setting the brunette shakily on the ground. The taller boy leant against the wall as he watched Kendall lean down and grab his jeans. It slightly hurt to watch the blonde pull his clothes on. It seemed that this was just a release for Kendall.

Looking up Kendall was caught off guard when he spotted hurt flash through James' hazel orbs.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, arms wrapping themselves around the taller boys' waist.

"The way you're pulling your clothes on, it feels like you just used me for a release," James replied his eyes not meeting Kendall's.

"I would never do that. I am getting dressed quickly so we can get rid of Gustavo and then I can do you in our bedroom instead of a supply closet." Kendall said, his eyes conveying the feelings he tried to hide.

Seeing the hurt in his boyfriends' eyes, James leant forward and sealed their lips together.

"I love you," James said, leaning his forehead against the blondes'.

"I love you too," Kendall replied, rubbing their noses together.

When the pair were finally dressed, they headed out of the closet, hands laced together.

Walking down the corridor, James turned to his lover.

"Remind me to get oatmeal on my face more often." James said, smiling at Kendall.

The blonde let out a laugh, tugging James' hand as they moved down the corridor back to the apartment.


End file.
